The Games We Play
by Angel of the Starz
Summary: Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna are viewed as the most mature of the Sailor Senshi. While going through life and fighting off new villains, they don't have time for childish behavior. Though after a few comments from the Inner Senshi, they may just prove they still have a sense of childhood after all.


**The Games We Play**

**Summary: ** Haruka, Michiru, and Setsuna are viewed as the most mature of the Sailor Senshi. While going through life and fighting off new villains, they don't have time for childish behavior. Though after a few comments from the Inner Senshi, they may just prove they still have a sense of childhood after all.

**I.**

"You all are so childish," Haruka snapped. The Inner Senshi immediately stopped their fighting and turned to look at the soldier of the wind.

The Sailor Senshi were gathered at the Hikawa Shrine for a day of relaxation. Haruka was dragged to the party by Hotaru and Michiru. Her ideal day would be to relax at home and work on her motorcycle. Though through her power of persuasion, the puppy dog pout – not that Haruka would ever admit it, Hotaru was able to get her to come to the party as well. Michiru felt like they all needed to get out of the house.

Haruka was irritable the minute they stepped foot into the room. Ami was insisting that the Inner Senshi should look at practice college exams. Makoto was trying keep Minako from changing the channel on the small television from a cooking show to an idol show.

Rei and Usagi were the loudest of them all, as per usual. Usagi had taken one of Rei's comics from the bookshelf without the latter's permission. When Rei tried to get the item back, the blonde senshi quickly sat on the comic and fought the raven haired senshi off as she tried to retrieve the item.

"I am a child," Chibiusa pointed out. "So is Hotaru." She and Hotaru were seated in a corner of the shrine painting their nails. Hotaru looked up at the mention of her name while blowing on her wet nails.

"That's the problem." Haruka rolled her eyes. She then cast a small smile in the young senshi's direction before focusing on her future Queen and other guardians. "You all are eighteen now, future nobility, and about to graduate and go off into the real world. You can't keep acting like this."

"Haruka-san is right," Luna piped up. She and Artemis were seated in their respective guardians' laps. Diana was sleeping on her father's back. "I've been telling Usagi-chan this for years. It was a huge surprise we was able to pull her studies together and pass junior high school."

"Thanks a lot Luna," Usagi grumbled.

"Our main concern is you won't get far in the future," Sestuna added gently. "We care about you all deeply and we worry you won't reach your true potential by hanging onto your childish ways."

"Is that really a bad thing?" Usagi asked. Haruka and Setsuna exchanged a look before turning their attention back to the senshi of the moon. Michiru remained silent and pulled her Deep Aqua Mirror out of her bag.

"What do you mean?" Haruka asked slowly.

"Well, look at you." She flipped one of her long pigtails over her shoulder before smiling gently. "You take things too seriously."

"You have to be serious to survive this world," she immediately responded. "If we didn't take things seriously as senshi then this world and maybe the galaxy would have to hell and back…twice."

"But all the time?" Usagi looked over at her future guardians and gave them a loving smile. She handed Rei the comic book from underneath her after smoothing out the cover. "We like to have fun. Sorry you don't agree with that."

"We have fun," Haruka said defensively. She turned and looked at the other two Outer Senshi for their input. Michiru remained silent while pulling out a tube of lipstick. She popped open the cap and twisted the makeup up out of the stick to examine its color. Setsuna shrugged.

"Racing cars, performing in huge concert halls, and studying day in and day out at the university is not fun," Minako shook her head.

"Maybe not in your opinion."

"When was the last time you all let loose?" Rei added. "When was the last time you forgot your duties for the day and just play an arcade game?"

"Or go to the zoo?" Usagi squealed. "The lions gave birth and the babies are just so cute."

"Or have a picnic in the park?" Makoto added.

"You don't have to be so," Usagi trailed off as she tried to come up with a word.

"Uptight?" Rei suggested.

"Snobby!" Minako shouted.

"Cautious?" Makoto shrugged.

"Old-fashioned," Ami whispered.

"Snooty, that's the word I was going to use," Usagi said proudly.

"There is nothing cautious about racing motorcycles and cars at 100+ miles per hour," Haruka shouted. The wind outside of the shrine quickly picked up. She frowned and turned to see Michiru slowly putting her mirror into her lap. She lowered her lipstick and closed it with a harsh snap. Half of her lips were glistening with a peach color. "Michiru, are you okay?"

"I am not uptight or a snob," Michiru answered quietly. Her words her even and she had a calm demeanor to herself. However, her eyes easily showed anger. They turned a dark blueish-grey, the same shade the ocean turned when a big storm was brewing. She climbed to her feet and gave a swift bow. "Thank you for inviting us here, but I must be going."

"I guess we'll be going too," Haruka quickly climbed to her feet. She grabbed her, Michiru's, and Setsuna's shoes by the door.

"I'll be home later tonight," Hotaru called out.

By the time Setsuna and Haruka had finished slipping on their shoes, Michiru was three-quarters of the way down the shrine steps. They had to quick step just to catch up to her.

"You're not really upset by what they said, are you?" Haruka questioned.

"I don't like it when people call me a snob," Michiru answered. "I'm not."

"I know you aren't-"

"What upsets me is that this proves we're not really friends," she added. Setsuna crossed her arms over her chest. Haruka raised an eyebrow and waited for Michiru to continue. "We clearly don't really know a lot about each other if they think that of us. Are we only friends because we're all destined to protect Usagi and Mamoru?"

"Michiru, you're not really thinking," Haruka started.

"What if we have lost out on our childhood?" Michiru frowned. "What's wrong with going back and being as innocent as a child? What's wrong with acting like _them?_"

"Because then we'll be like _them_," she reminded her.

"Sometimes, I wish I didn't have the duty of a Sailor Senshi," Setsuna admitted. "If I didn't, I would be as carefree as them. There's something refreshing about it."

"You two, have lost it," Haruka declared.

"Why? Just because they might be right?"

"But they can't be!"

"Scared, Haruka?" Setsuna teased.

"I'm not scared of anything," she snapped.

"Then prove it," Michiru insisted. "They can easily balance having a carefree life as ordinary people and then become serious as Sailor Senshi. Why can't we do the same?"


End file.
